Triple Play
Triple Play is a pricing game played for not one car, not two cars but for three cars. Gameplay Each car is played for one at a time, starting with the lowest-priced. The contestant must choose which price is closest to the actual price of the car without being higher than it. For the first car, you're given 2 choices; for the second car, you're given 3 choices and for the third car, you're given 4 choices. A correct decision moves the player on to the middle expensive car. If they are correct again, they move to the most expensive car. The contestant must guess correctly on the final car to win all three cars. If they choose incorrectly at any point, ends the game and the contestant loses everything. Unlike most pricing games where contestants can stop with their winnings, they are not allowed to stop the game after winning the first or second car. If the contestant succeeds on which price is closest to the retail price of the final car, they get all 3 cars. History Triple Play was created because then-host Bob Barker wanted a game that had a car behind each of the big doors on the show's stage. It was originally conceived as a game called "Slam Dunk" in which only one of the cars could be won. The rest of the staff did not like the idea of having a game that offered prizes that could not be won, and the idea was eventually overhauled into the current format. Originally, the game's logo appeared behind all three cars; the signs behind the first two cars were permanently removed on November 21, 2001. This is one of three pricing game to use a baseball reference in its name; the other two are 3 Strikes and Squeeze Play. On its premiere playing, the player lost it on the second car. On the 8th playing of the game on May 23, 2001, it got its first win. On April 22, 2014, Triple Play was played for three hybrid cars, but was lost at the third car. Normally, Triple Play is always played first, much like Golden Road. However, unlike Golden Road, the game does not take up the entire stage, thus allowing the host to enter through The Big Doors. On November 9, 2012, it was played sixth. Triple Play was won 11 times (excluding night time shows, there were three on that) over the years. On top of that, it hasn't received another win since December 2007. Gallery Triple Play 1.jpg|Which of these two prices is the closest to the actual retail price of the car without going over? Triple Play 2.jpg|Which of these three prices is the closest to the actual retail price of the truck without going over? Triple Play 3.jpg|Which of these four prices is the closest to the actual retail price of the van without going over? No.png|See this and the game is over and you lose everything. Yes.png|See this and you're still in the game; But see this on the third car, you win all three cars. Custom Pictures Tripleplay1.png|A choice of 2 prices. Tripleplay2.png|A choice of 3 prices. Tripleplay3.png|A choice of 4 prices. YouTube Videos Triple Play Debut Episode (October 2, 2000) 30th anniversary Special triple play winner (January 31, 2002) Another Exciting Playing of Triple Play Triple Play win from Christmas Eve 2003 Martin makes the Triple Play Skyler wins Triple Play The Final Triple Play win under Bob Barker's daytime tenure Last Triple Play win under Drew Carey's tenure? (December 6, 2007) An Earth Day Triple Play (April 22, 2014) Category:Pricing Games Triple Play is the 6th Pricing Game (November 9, 2012) Category:Active Games Category:Car Games Category:2000s Pricing Games